rob_clarks_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Minutemen
The Minutemen is a network of survivor communities formed in Episode 2 of the Rob Clark Fallout 4 playthrough. Drawn up as an attempt to bring multiple communities together again after several events tore them apart, it shortly also became a united front against the threat of The Institute, Super Mutants, Gunners, and Raiders. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2 Main articles: Sanctuary Hills, Preston Garvey's Group Rob Clark departs Sanctuary Hills and heads toward Concord after Codsworth tells him that he may have some luck finding his son there. Once arriving, Rob hears a lot of gunfire and gets begged for help by a man, who is being assaulted by Raiders. Once killing the raiders, the man thanks Rob and introduces himself as Preston Garvey. He introduces each member of his group, Marcy Long, Jun Long, Sturges, and Mama Murphy. It's at this point that Preston introduces himself as the de-facto leader of The Minutemen, a group dedicated to protecting the citizens of the Commonwealth. As the six characters chat, Rob makes the decision to escort the group to Sanctuary. Episode 3 Main articles: Sanctuary Hills, Abernathy Farm Preston and Clark decide that they want to grow the Minutemen numbers, and Clark departs for Abernathy Farm, a nearby community consisting of a family of three. Rob talks to Blake Abernathy, the leader, who tells him about their situation with Raider troubles. Raiders killed Blake's daughter, Mary, and threatened to come back to kill the rest but haven't returned due to them noticing Clark and Garvey's group setting up nearby. Connie Abernathy, Blake's wife, asks Rob to attack the raider outpost and kill them all before they redecide to attack the farm. Clark agrees to do so, with Lucy Abernathy, Blake and Connie's child, agreeing to go with him. The two depart, and face little issue killing all the raiders in their Outpost. However, Lucy quickly notes, after counting the bodies, that the entire group isn't there, and only about half of them are in the outpost. Thinking that they may have decided to attack the farm, Lucy and Rob quickly run back to the farm, to see Preston Garvey, Marcy Long, Blake, and Connie all on their knees before raiders, who have guns pointed at all of their heads. The raiders quickly disarm both Lucy and Rob. The raiders begin to trash the farm, rendering it inhabitable, before their leader, Ack-Ack, is shot in the head by an unknown crossbow bolt. The Minutemen and Abernathy's take the chance to slit the throats of the distracted raiders and gain their guns and kill the rest of the raiders. The sniper reveals herself, and introduces herself as Heather Casdin. Episode 4 Main articles: Sanctuary Hills, Sunshine Tidings Co-Op, Covenant Two weeks have passed since the end of Episode 3, and the group (which consisted of 10 at the time) is doing well. There are a few new residents, including Samantha, who Sturges is in a relationship with, and Brody, a traveler that Heather met while scavenging. They have also opened up Once Brody returns from a scavenging trip of his own, he reveals to Rob, Preston, Blake, Heather, and Lucy, who are shown to be the leading council for the community, that he encountered a man while on his travels, who claims to be from a walled community called Covenant. The council interrogates the man, who introduces himself as Ted Huntley. Rob forcefully asks Ted why he was stalking Brody, where Ted responds that he simply wanted to know what he was like before approaching him. He was looking to protect his community. Sturges then comes into the room, claiming their their friends at Sunshine Tidings Co-Op (which is a new community that they have found and partnered with), need their help, and their leader, Alexander, is here to talk to the Council about his plan. Alexander wants to attack the Corvega Assembly Plant, which is the main home of the raider tribe that first attacked Preston's group in Concord, then attacked the Abernathy's on their farm. Rob quickly jumps to the idea, and gathers up as many of their fighters as they can spare. Rob takes a group consisting of: Heather, Lucy, Alexander, Henry and Carl (members of Alexander's group), Brody, and Samantha, and head right for the Corvega Assembly Plant. On their journey, Carl bonds with Rob, and tells him that what he's doing (uniting the communities for the greater good for the Commonwealth) is good, and says that he's glad he can be a part of Rob Clark's new world. The group arrives at the plant and are immediately shot down, with Carl getting shot in the abdomen. The shot doesn't instantly kill him, and he's able to dive behind cover, where Rob greets him and tries to put pressure on the would. However, Carl tells him to let him die so he can rejoin the fight and tells him to "kill these bastards." Rob reluctantly leaves Carl to die behind the cover, and the eight remaining members of the group march their way through the defenses, and eventually make it to the leader, Jared. Despite his initial plea to surrender so he can join Rob's group of communities, Rob kindly takes pleasure and slits Jared's throat, instantly killing him, while the other raiders are killed by the other members of the group. As the demoralized group exits the plant, they are approached by a now zombified Carl, who Henry tearfully puts down. Episode 5 Following the attack on the Corvega Plant, Rob and Preston quickly turn their attention on Covenant. Rob takes Ted, the Covenant resident who was spying on Sanctuary, along with Jun and Marcy Long, Blake and Lucy Abernathy, Heather, and Ellen (a wastelander that Rob found and brought back to Sanctuary) with him. Along the way, Ted describes Covenant to the ground, claiming it to be "just like, if not better than, the pre-apocalyptic world." Rob claims that's bullshit, and once Ted claims that they're about a mile from the wall, he sends the Abernathy's to scout the far side of the town while Rob, Heather, and Ellen approach the front gate. The Longs wrap around opposite of the Abernathy's, so they have the town surrounded just in case. Rob approaches the front gate with Ellen with him. Heather has stayed back with her crossbow and is ready to snipe at whoever comes out of the front gate. The gate opens, and a man named Swanson comes out to greet Rob and Ellen. Swanson asks for Ted back, but Rob says he wants to speak to the leader first, who is a man named Jacob Orden. Jacob, along with two men, Honest Dan and Brian Fitzgerald come through the gate. The community's doctor, Patricia, also comes out to check on Ted once he's given back to Jacob. Jacob and Rob have a quick chat, but Rob is quick to see through Jacob's bullshit and claims that the community is weak. As a walker approaches, Heather and Ellen purposely don't kill it and Rob lets the walker go right toward Jacob, who refuses to kill it as he is not properly trained to do so. Blake kills it just as it's getting close to Jacob. Jacob looks concerned, as Rob grabs him and takes him away from the town. Ellen, Jun, Marcy, and Heather hold Brian, Swanson, and Dan back from getting to Jacob. Rob takes Jacob near a herd, and tells him that this is close by, and could destroy the walls of his community and kill everyone inside of it. Rob tries to convince Jacob to join the Minutemen, as they can protect his community. At first, Jacob denies the request and says that his community has done well for themselves otherwise. Just then, the two men (who are far enough away from Covenant to be noticed), are stopped by Super Mutants, who take Jacob away. One supermutant tells Rob that they are going to attack Covenant and send him back to warn the people to not mess with the Super Mutants. As there are too many to handle on his own, Rob doesn't retaliate against the mutants, who take Jacob away. Rob quickly heads back to Covenant, and alerts the citizens. To Rob's surprise, Ted, Swanson, Brian, Dan, and others offer to go rescue Jacob. Rob decides that they need to keep numbers in the town in case the super mutants come. Rob decides to take Ted, Talia McGovern, Dan, Brian, Blake, and Heather with him, and they march toward where the super mutants went. The group comes to a shack where Heather uses her scope to see Jacob on his knees in front of a couple of super mutants. She kills the one right in front of Jacob, and a shootout ensues between the two sides. In the shootout, all of the super mutants are killed (who in turn do not kill Jacob), while Brian and Talia are quickly killed with headshots in the fight. After the super mutants are killed, Dan shoots Rob in the leg, and orders everyone else to stand down. Dan admits that he was an insider for the super mutants and was sent to get information on the town. As Blake tries to retaliate, Dan shoots him in the head before Heather is able to shoot Dan with her crossbow, killing him. Heather, Rob, and Ted look at the dead bodies of their comrades before grabbing Jacob and heading back to Covenant. Jacob, thankful that Rob saved him, decides to join the cause, and sides with the Minutemen. A funeral is held in the town for Blake, Brian, and Talia, with Lucy looking like she's losing her mind. Members Survivors Abernathy Farm *Lucy Abernathy - (Leader of the community) *Anna *Connie Abernathy *Daniel *Edward *George *Vincent Covenant *Jacob Orden - (Leader of the community) *Patricia *Penny Fitzgerald *Swanson *''Brian Fitzgerald'' *''Talia McGovern'' *''Ted Huntley'' Fort Independence *Preston Garvey - (Leader of the community) *Gus *Nick Valentine *3 unnamed Minutemen Outpost Zimonja *Alex *Ariana *Benjamin *David *Isaiah *James *Samuel *Zoey Sanctuary Hills *Rob Clark - (Leader of the community) *Betty *Brody *Cait *Ellen *Ernie *George *Grace *Heather Casdin *Joseph MacCready *Jun Long *Mama Murphy *Marcy Long *Samantha *Sturges *Vault-Tec Rep *3 unnamed settlers *''Blake Abernathy'' *''Piper'' Sunshine Tidings Co-Op *Alexander - (Leader of the community) *Angel *Elizabeth *Henry *Josiah *Luke *Maeve *Savannah *''Carl'' Tenpines Bluff *Christopher *Joseph *Madelyn *Owen *Quinn *Thomas *3 unnamed settlers Deaths *Carl (Alive and Zombified) *Brian Fitzgerald *Talia McGovern *Blake Abernathy *Ted Huntley *Piper *At least 1 unnamed settler *At least 1 unnamed Minuteman Killed Victims *Gristle *Ack-Ack *Jared *Honest Dan *Numerous counts of unnamed Raiders. Appearances Season 9 *"The Calm Before" *"The Storm" Trivia *As shown by the charter in "Bounty", the Sanctuary and the Saviors were originally meant to be a part of the Coalition. However, the Sanctuary fell since the charter was written and the Saviors disbanded with at least most joining the other communities or becoming a part of Jed's group.